Nightmares can lead to new ideas
by Thecheshirecatrules
Summary: When Alfred wakes up in the middle of the night and can't sleep, he seeks refuge in Arthur's room. Sorta A.U. Human names used, Chibi America, Oneshot.


Nightmares can lead to new ideas  
>The ancient house was quite, as it should be at this time. The only two occupants had gone to sleep hours ago, and should be in deep rest. Sadly, this is not the case. The child who had just begun residing in the ornate home had just awoke not ten minutes ago from a nightmare.<br>Too scared to go back to sleep, Alfred abandoned his room and scouted Arthurs. Arthur, who was peacefully dreaming of tea and scones, was abruptly ripped from his sleep when the door creaked open, and a small boy stood tugging at the blankets.  
>Tired emerald eyes cracked open, and a solicitous look crossed his face, "Alfred? What are you doing awake?" The boys eyes glistened with tears.<br>"I-" A small hiccup past his lips, "I dreamt I woke up and you weren't around," Alfred fumbled with his words, "I though you had got hurt and died!"Alfred cried out. By now, the boy was in tears.  
>With wide eyes, Arthur stayed frozen, staring at the crying child. Arthur sighed, then gingerly picked Alfred up and set him on the bed. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," he told Alfred to lay his head down on the bolster. "Would you like a story?" Arthur asked. After a timid nod, Arthur knew Alfred was truly scared.<br>Normally, Alfred was willful and stubborn, he hadn't known the boy needed the blonde headed male so much. Arthur mused over what to tell Alfred. The child loved any story about heroes, but the elder had already told him all the tales and adages that he knew with that genre. Arthur had come to a conclusion, "I guess I'l just have to make it up on the spot." He hummed.  
>"Once upon a time..." Arthur took a moment to think. <em>"Once there was a king. He ruled over all the land. Only in the darkest corners of the earth did he not control... His name was king Ludwig. He was a strict king, but he was a fair one too, and would help out others in need.<br>Gilbert, he brother- though they have nothing in common , looks or otherwise- was the strongest and most feared alive, he was the leader of the Teutonic Knights. There was also a young boy named Alfred-"  
><em>"Hey, that's my name!" A giggled shout came.  
>"Shh, let me finish continue the story." Arthur instructed. <em><br>"Alfred lived in a small town, he worked as a messenger and ran all day through out town. The town was just east of the capitol, where the king and queen lived. It was not a widely known area, but the people there were kind and the land around them prospered. Alfred knew most people there, and most others knew of him.  
>Alfred was going to be fifteen soon, and he wanted to become a knight. His older brother-"<em>  
>"That's you!"<br>"didn't have much money, and his younger brother-"  
>"Who?" A wondering question.<br>"Matthew." Arthur explained.  
>"Oh... Oh, right. Mattie!" An exasperated sigh from Arthur.<br>_"Anyways... His younger brother was very sick, as was many people right now, though it is unfortunate for the boy. there family couldn't afford much treatment. Alfred wanted to become a knight so he could pay for Matthews medicine, and so they would all be able to live in a nice house. He wanted to be a hero, but he had no way to go about it.  
>One particular day, while Alfred was delivering messages per usual, an unexpected visiter came to town. A horse came trotting pass him. On the horse was the famous Gilbert Beilschmidt. Alfred couldn't contain excitement. Perhaps he could help him become a knight!<br>"Mister Gilbert! Mister Gilbert!" His loud voice startled the horse, and the animal bucked, knocking off Gilbert. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Alfred rushed to the older male, and helped him up, because that was the polite thing to do-"  
><em>"Just get on with the story!"  
>"Impolite little...<br>_"Yeah, yeah, don't worry," Gilbert told him, "Nothing can hurt the awesome me! Kesesese!" A loud, slightly obnoxious laugh escaped the albino males mouth.  
>After the ordeal, Alfred kindly offered Gilbert to his house. Upon arriving, Alfred spotted his older brother working in the antique shop below their quarters.<br>Once the tea and erm... slightly burnt biscuits made by the eldest brother was finished,"  
>"You mean very burnt," Alfred chided, jabbing at Arthur's pathetic ability in cooking. After a sorrowful from the male Alfred added, "but they still taste good!" Earning him a light smile. Arthur went back to the tale.<br>"Anyways...After eating the food, Alfred decided to ask Gilbert,  
>"Mr. Gilbert... How did you become a knight?"<br>"Why do you want to know?" Gilbert curiously replied.  
>"Because I want to be a hero, and become a knight is the first step, right?" A series of hand motions for all his exclamations, Alfred fell of the chair and on his back-"<br>_"What? The hero can't get hurt!"  
>"Shh!<br>_"I guess..." Gilbert smirked, a plan forming in his mind (if he had one) "If you want to be a knight. You have to prove you're worthy of recognition." Alfred smiled a hyper grin. Gilbert's plan: fool proof.  
>"You know... I heard this years winter is going to be one of the coldest in years. I hope the Queen will be okay."<br>"Why wouldn't she?" Alfred's face showed confusion.  
>"Queen Feliciana is used to the warm weather when she grew up with her brother, plus, with the sickness going around, the queen may be prone to infection. I bet if you could get medicine from the Dragon for her you would be able to prove your worthy." The Dragon. Of course Gilbert's talking about the one northeast of here, a ferocious beast that lives in the center of a freezing mountain. It is one of the infamous creatures that exists, he is smart and often had medical supplies needed, but rarely gives them to others. "If you got medicine to help her, and was able to bring it to the Queen, it would be enough to show me you're tough , and I would be willing to train you." That was a good idea and all, but how was Alfred supposed to accomplish that?"<br>"Oh, Oh! I know. Since i'm the hero and all, I could get a huge sword and kill the slimy lizard no problem, then just steal some of it." Alfred cut in again, interrupting Arthur. With a sigh, Arthur continued his story,  
>"Over the next few days, Alfred thought over the idea Gilbert gave him. Finally, he decided. He would do it. It couldn't be that hard, could it?<br>As Alfred was gathering the necessaries for his trip, the door to the families shop rung open. Jerking his head upwards, he saw a man who regularly came here. Francis Bonnefoy, an annoying, no good frog eating-"  
><em>"Arthur!" Alfred complained, as the story teller wound up just ranting about his irritating acquaintance (Though, even as the two fight, they closer than you would expect).  
>"Hun? Oh, sorry. My bad... <em>"Ah, Hello Alfred!" The male chirped, as he spoke the tips of his hair brushed with his shoulders. "'ow are you?" Francis asked, his accented strong as ever... (Annoying twit)<br>"Not bad, are you here to see Mattie?" Alfred answered with a question his own.  
>Francis nodded and said, "Oui! I Haven't seen him in soooo long. I wish to see the violet eyed boy. Is he awake?" Alfred acknowledged with a 'Yeah, I think so' and led the man to his and his twins room.<br>"Hey Mattie, Francis is here!" Alfred's energetic voice shouted, before he let out quietly, "Careful, he isn't feeling well" towards Francis. He was about to leave to finish packing before the bright blonde stopped him.  
>"Before you go, I 'eard you're going to try and become a knight. Well, I wish you luck. 'ere, something for you." Francis then reached out to get something from his shoulder bag. He pulled out an fresh, untarnished...Sun flower?<br>"Uh, thanks?" The bright, blue eyed boy then left his brother, and Francis alone. Alfred soon finished packing, and was about to set off. The boy asked if Matthew if he needed anything, and when the tired boy said with a horse voice he didn't, he said his goodbyes to his older and younger brother, along with Francis who was still in there to take care of Matthew. Mattie wished his older brother good luck, a long strand of curled hair bounced around his bangs, before Alfred left. The sun flower from earlier was still in his hands.  
>The journey north to the cave Gilbert specified would take days to reach. Luckily, Alfred had saved up some coins for food if he needed anymore on the way there. On the eighth day, Alfred arrived at the base of the large mountain. Alfred was tired and hungry, scratches littered his skin after he wound up in a thicket of thorns. Alfred was glad to finally arrive at the rocky mountain, he began searching for the opening into the cave, the entrance ended up being right in front of him.<br>Alfred took a deep breath and plunged into the belly of the beast.  
>Inside, and ice white monster lay sleeping. Alfred set his bag and the flower he received from Francis (Which had only begun wilting) next to one of the walls, and crept closer to the Dragon. Should I wake him up? Alfred pondered, but didn't dare voice his thoughts. He rounded the back of the lizard, and came face to face with the creature.<br>The staring creature.  
>It didn't speak, nor move, only watched the golden hair boy with eyes a darker purple than Matthews could ever be. Alfred, on the other hand, was in hysterics. What if the Dragon got bored of waiting and killed him immediately, or maybe he would torture Alfred and have him die a slow painful death. then he would never get the medicine. With ragged breath, Alfred wheezed out,<br>"Um... H-hello, I'm here to see i-if you have any medicine I could use?" The silence was broken.  
>"Medicine, for the sickness going around?" A deep and ragged voice spoke out sarcastically.<br>"Yeah!" Alfred's voice gained back some strength, and sounded out enthusiastically. "Can I have some?"  
>"No."<br>A curt reply, quick and short from the Dragon. "Please?" Alfred pleaded. A horrifying chuckle escaped the beast, sounds reminding Alfred of a stream of Kol's.  
>"Nyet, it's mine," the Dragon stood full height, it was nearly three times the height of a grown man. The scared Alfred.<br>In a hurried attempt to survive, the boy ran to his belongings and grabbed the closest object to him. With his face hid away from the Dragon, he trust a bright yellow sun flower towards the lizard-"  
><em>"What?" Alfred exclaimed, "How is a flimsy flower supposed to save me?" Alfred quieted down once he saw how irritated Arthur was, before he let his older brother continue though, a loud yawn freed from his voice box.  
><em>"Alfred then gasped, "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry, don't kill me!" The Dragon stopped in it's tracks. It stared at the flower, entranced. So pretty... So bright and happy compared to where it lived. "I... will not give you any the antidote. I am willing to trade my scarf though, alright?" It finally asked.<br>Alfred's eyes widened and his head snapped up towards the animal in front of him. "Oh. Y-yeah," he said shakily.  
>After a short discussion between the two, they came to an agreement and chose to trade, the flower for the scarf.<br>As the scarf fell of the serpent/lizard, whatever it was, Alfred noticed how long the fabric was. The scarf wasn't very thick, but its length made up for it. The long clothe could wrap several times around ones neck, and still reach the floor.  
>"Uh, thank you Mr. Dragon!" Alfred cheered, Relived he was still alive, but still sad he couldn't accomplish his goal, and he was on his was out, until the animal stopped him.<br>"Ivan." What? Whats the dragon talking about? Alfred thought. "My name is Ivan," __the Dragon __Ivan admit.  
>Alfred nodded, as he continued out of the mountain with, instead of a flower, a beige scarf around his neck.<br>Three days later, Alfred is almost home, disappointed he could complete the task he was assigned, but he has run out of money and hasn't ate all day. He collapses on the gravel road he had been walking on the last few hours, and refuses to move. There's no point, I can't get much further if I'm this hungry! He thinks sulkily. For the next ten minutes, he just lays there, and he would continue laying there, if it weren't for the sound behind him.  
>A series of horse hooves were heard and loud horse neighs launched out. "Ahhh!" Just as he was about to be trampled, the horse, and the wagon they were pulling, skid to a stop.<br>Out jumped few people, and they rushed to Alfred. He could here them chatter worriedly, but couldn't tell what they were saying. Numbly, he felt as two of them pick him up and set him in the wagon. He slowly fell out of conciseness.  
>When he next awoke, he saw multiple people staring at him. A small girl with long brown hair and to blossomed colored flowers resting on each ear watched him excitedly, and a slightly older male with short brown hair barely glanced at him with an emotionless stare. One male with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail glared at him stubbornly, and worriedly, as as small boy with short black hair shyly watched the whole event.<br>He later found out they were all part of a traveling circus act, and they were going to visit the capitol. Yao, the one with a ponytail, who was scowling at him, had explained everything. Turns out he wasn't very mean, though he did call him an idiot for passing out on the road.  
>Im Young Soo, the one who was in front driving the cart, and had screamed like a little girl when he saw a kid laying still in the street, continued to chatter through out the ride. Alfred got more and more annoyed as the hours went on, but he was glad they were letting him ride with them. If they kept at this speed, they would all be at the capitol two days ahead of when he expect to arrive there.<br>Kiku, a shy boy who was raised farthest east watched as Alfred viewed the scenery. "Ah... Alfred?"  
>"Hun? Yeah?" He acknowledged the boy not much older than him. His curios blue eyes drifted from the ever changing surroundings, to the blank brown eyes of Kiku. "Is there something you need?"<br>"I'm just wondering... What were you doing all alone in that area, a-and, should you be traveling with us?" The timid voice was carried off in the strong wind that blew past them.  
>"Oh. I was on a mission. I had been traveling for the last few days. I'm lucky to have you guys passing, otherwise I may not have made it back to the capitol. I still never got any medicine though." His voice was giddy, but had turned to a sullen note as he talked.<br>"Oh. Maybe you could ask Yao for medicine, we keep a lot when we travel." Some good had come to Alfred, he had found the prized possession.  
>Days later, they were just arriving in the capitol. Alfred impatiently waited to get past the gates, leading into the large town.<br>Upon entering, the teen quickly spotted the frostbitten Queen as she kindly, albeit obliviously, spoke with all the folk surrounding her. Next to her, and tall male grasped her hand, protecting her. Ludwig watched carefully as his icy blue eyes scanned the people, making sure no one was dangerous.  
>Some ways away, the Queens twin, her fratello, argued bitterly with a knight. Lovino cursed towards Gilbert, chucking any material at him he found. Gilbert, in return, backed away from the furious male. Only to be distracted, and in return, hit, when a voice called his name.<br>"Gilbert!" Alfred called. He jumped wagon he had been riding in, and ended up falling flat on his face, his legs useless from not moving for so long. After several tries, he got back to his face and ran, somewhat slower, towards the albino knight. "Gilbert!" His bag, carrying the medicine from Yao, wrapped up in Ivan's scarf, shook as he ran.  
>Gilbert was now staring at Alfred who scuttled to him. Surprise etched on his face. When the thin boy made it to him, he had calmed down, and was able to fend of the Queens brother. "Jones?" he called out Alfred's last name "You're alive. Did you get the medicine?"<br>"Hold on," Alfred huffed out. Pulling the backpack off his shoulders, he opened the tattered flap and grabbed the sheet of fabric he had got from Ivan. Yanking the end of the warm material, it took five minutes to get the whole item out.  
>Surprise and confusion was etched on Gil's face. "What? What is this...?" The cream colored object felt as smooth as silk when holding it... Gilbert noted. Unwrapping the scarf, a small bottle of herbs fell out and into the albinos hands. He took a quick glance at the object, after it was passed onto him from Alfred, than rewrapped it into the scarf. Silently, he walked pass Lovino, who had now started complaining to Antonio, a friend of Gilbert's. He walked to the royals, and in front of Ludwig. "Hey Bruder." He addressed the king with his accent. Handing the smooth silken item to him, who in return, studied the scarf, before then unwound the beige scarf and gave it back to Gilbert, keeping the bottle.<br>When he was finished, Feliciana was expressing a radiating smile, "Ve~ What's that? Ah~" curiously, she watched the man next her. She giggled, then returned to her previous conversation with a taller, long brown haired female, she had addressed as Elizabeta. Not caring what the object was, she cluelessly spoke with her friend.  
>Gilbert turned to Alfred, "Hun. I guess you aren't so weak after all," Gilbert's blunt words spoke to Alfred. he opened his mouth to speak once more, then-"<br>_Arthur was once again cut off, but this time it wasn't the energetic boy speaking, but a soft snoring instead. Arthur let a sincere smile grace his lips, "After that, Gilbert began training Alfred within years, he became a strong hero that others admired. He got his family to live in a sturdy house right near the castle. Matthew got medicine Yao and Kiku made, and was quickly feeling better. There family was doing great, and they continued living well from then on. The end," Arthur finished. He tucked in the sleeping boy, to tired to take him back to the other room. He then got himself back under the covers, and the two boys breathing fell in sync as they drifted into peaceful slumber.


End file.
